My Jolly Sailor Bold
}} The story My Jolly Sailor Bold is based on the song, "My Jolly Sailor Bold" (heard here). It was created for submission to Captaingoldvane2 and GenLawrence's Summer Writing Contest. Chapter I - Walls of Wapping Upon one summer's morning I carefully did stray Down by the Walls of Wapping Where I met a sailor gay. Conversing with a young lass Who seem'd to be in pain, Saying, William, when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again. My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold. It was a lovely June morning. I was on my route through the market stalls in the various parts of London, and stopping by to say hello to my friends along the way. One in particular, Nathaniel, asked for my hand in a stray from the normal, busy streets of London, down to Wapping. Confused at first, I was. But he soon clarified he was simply going to a rather good fish vendor, and did not fancy venturing alone. So, arm-in-arm, we travelled out of the beaten path, one would say, and travelled east. After the short stroll, we arrived in Wapping. We followed the the narrow roads until we came to a road that ran along the northern bank of the Thames, Wapping Wall. Nathaniel asked me to wait by what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse, whilst he entered. He assured me it was no black market, but simply a market safe from the ruffians that patrol the corners of London. As he ventured inside, I noticed a rather peculiar man. He was short, whiskery, and had an aura of distaste eminating from him. An obvious ruffian, possibly a pickpocket. I attempted to back up into the door, but he quickly approached me. "Good morning, m'lady! How do you fare this fine morning?" asked the ruffian, he grinned a very toothless grin. "Err, fine. Fine indeed. How may I service you, good sir?" I replied, unsure of his intentions. He replied, with a short wink, "Well, m'lady, I noticed you seemed to be lacking in hand jewelry, and I found it appropriate to offer such a beautiful woman my finest." I glanced at my hand and found I had but one piece of jewelry. A small, gold bracelet around my left arm. "Well, I'm flattered, sir. May I ask your name?" I ventured cautiously. He was quick to reply. "Henry Tardleson, madam. And you are?" Suddenly, a second voice from behind me approached. This voice was strong, unyielding, and much more appealing. "Why don't you go clean up more bilge, Tadleson?" the voice called. Tardleson growled, and charged at me. Defensively, I rose my hands to my face. But before the ruffian could even lay hands on me, a larger shape quickly slid in front of me, and disabled the ruffian in one swift movement. He turned to me. "Ma'am, I would advise you stay in a safer part of town," he said. His voice gave a warm, at-home feel. I was left baffled. "Sir, I cannot express my many thanks! Could I catch your name?" I asked. Chuckling, he said, "It was nothing, my fair lady. My name is William Donovan, a humble sailor with the East India Trading Company. And yours?" Falling in love already, I whispered, "Maria. Maria Hennley." Just as I spoke, Nathaniel exited the warehouse. He gave the sailor a long look. "And what are you doing, sailor?" he asked. William slyly replied, "Well, m'lord, your lady friend seemed to be in a bit of a pinch," he nodded back to the collapsed ruffian, "and I found it appropriate to aid the young lady." Nathaniel looked over William. I was terrified as to what might happen, but he simply shrugged. "You seem in good company," he said. "Have a good day, Maria." And with that, Nathaniel swept off. William glanced down at me, and grinned. "So, Maria," he said, "why don't we go for a walk?" And go for a walk we did. We spent the majority of the day in Wapping, having a generally good time. I listened to his tales of adventure, of all the trouble he'd gotten into in the various ports around the world. I told him of my ambition to visit the places of the world, and expressed my envy at his chances. I truly was in love with the man. Later, that night, as we departed from a small pub, he told me something that broke my heart. He was leaving the next morning for Gibraltar, and would not be back for several weeks. "William, when you go, I fear I'll never see you again," I cried. He wrapped his firm arm around me, and told me he would seek me out the moment he returned. He asked for my address, and I handed it to him on a slip of parchment. We gave our solemn goodbyes, and on my lips he bestowed a long, full kiss. We both parted. Chapter II - My Heart is Pierced By Cupid His hair it hangs in ringlets His eyes as black as coal My happiness attend him Wherever he may go. From Tower Hill to Blackwall I'll wander, weep and moan All for my jolly sailor Until he sails home. My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold. The following weeks were somewhat of a rut for myself. Every moment my eyes were clouded by images of him. His flowing, golden hair, hanging it ringlets around his head. His tanned, welcoming face. His coal-black eyes, full of emotion. His warm arms, grasping my body. His caloused fingers, touching my cheeks as he laid his sweet lips upon my own. I would hope he knew that my glee would follow him to the ends of the earth. I soon becamse sick of the separation. I would wonder the streets of London, barely holding myself together. One night in particular, I wandered into Tower Hill, near a particularly shady pub. Only three or four tables were occupied. Deciding it was safe, I ordered a drink and a room. As I took a seat near the bartender, several men quietly approached me. In a flash, hey quickly grabbed me and yanked me from the stool! I screamed for help, and as they dragged me up the stairs, a noise was heard downstairs. Several soldiers from London Tower had been passing by and heard my screams. "Stand down!" their captain ordered. Using me as a shield, they retreated up the stairs, and drew their daggers. I silently reached down my sleeve and attempted to grab a small pistol my father had entrusted me with, but I could not reach it. I was helpless, or I thought I was. As the soldiers reached the bottom of the stairs, one mouthed something barely understandable. Bite him, he had said. I quickly pulled my head to my left and sunk my teeth into his wrist. He cried in pain, and I fell down the stairs to the feet of the soldiers, who quickly opened fire. Within a moment, they were all dead. The bartender ran forward, and clasped my hand. He brushed the hair out my eyes, and hoisted me up into a chair. He quickly fetched me a glass of mead, and returned. "My apologies, madam!" he said frantically. When I had fully regained myself, I looked over his body. He was short, and slightly round. I thanked him for his kindness. "What is your name?" I asked finally. He stopped and gave me a queer look. "The Bartender, as far as you're concerned." He reached into his fished through his pocket, before finally finding a small, engraved pendant. It was heavy, like gold. As I turned it in my fingers, the engravings changed. "Show me the bartender," he said suddenly. The engravings quickly morphed into some form of information. "IT's called a Thieves Key," he began, "it's used to keep tabs on certain contacts in the Thieves Guild, and friends of them.... or enemies." I closed my hands around the pendant, and placed it around my neck. Several weeks after the bar incident, I found myself strolling through Blackwall, and it's many ship-building businesses. There I came across an East India Trading Company office. A lone grunt stood nearby the office, fishing in the water. "I don't think you'll be catching anything in the Thames, good sir!" I called out. The grunt turned to me and laughed. "Naught but a hobby, miss," he said, "and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to today?" "Maria Hennley," I said with a slight chuckle. "Well, Marie, what can I do you for?" I pondered this for a moment, before asking, "Does the name William Donovan ring a bell?" The man grinned. "Ah, good old William! What would you like to know?" "What is the name of the ship he is on? And what time will the ship be returning to the harbour?" "He would be on the H.M.S. Capricorn, I believe, but I don't know his return time. You might want to check the office though." "Thank you, sir! May I ask your name?" "Johnson Fish," he replied. I suppressed a smirk, and continued on to the office. And, behold! He would be returning in three days time! I shivered with happiness. Portraits File:Random Lady 3.jpg|Maria Hennley File:Random dude 2.jpg|William Donovan File:Random Dude 9.jpg|Henry Tardleson |- File:Random Dude 5.jpg|The Bartender Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Story Contest Pages Category:POTCO